Sauvetage Ecologique
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash; C'est un scandale, Rampa s'est fait cambrioler ses plantes vertes! Mais que fait la police!


Hello!

Encore une fic pour Créer pour aider, le projet caritatif sur LiveJournal. Si vous avez quelques euros à dépenser pour une oeuvre caritative en échange d'une fic ou d'un art, n'hésitez pas à aller voir \o/

Sont toujours pas à moi

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>C'était un scandale. Ce n'était pas possible. Aziraphale pouvait pardonner beaucoup de choses, c'était un peu dans la description de son job, et surtout à Rampa, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait toujours admiré les splendides plantes vertes de son démoniaque compagnon, trouvant que c'était une de ses petites particularités qui le rendaient plus… humain? Peut-être pas non, mais disons, moins proche de l'idée qu'il se faisait du démon de base, et à dire vrai moins proche de ses collègues démons, qu'ils soient proches ou non de l'idée qu'on s'en faisait.<p>

Mais non. Après tant d'années, de siècles et même de millénaires de vie quasi commune, Rampa continuait à l'étonner, et cette capacité seule parvenait à fasciner l'ange. Pas forcément en bien, mais passons. Il avait donc, sans vraiment le vouloir et sans aucune mauvaise conscience, comme à son habitude, été témoin de la manière… disons spéciale dont Rampa traitait ses plantes vertes. Il avait laissé passer un moment, tentant de se convaincre de ne pas réagir, mais après tout, les plantes vertes étaient des créatures de Dieu, tout ça, et malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait à son sinueux camarade, il fallait les libérer de son joug oppresseur et de la geôle fasciste que constituait son appartement (qui avait cependant la cinquième et la sixième chaine).

Bref, il était donc seul chez Rampa avec les plantes. Il les a regardées, elles… enfin elles n'ont pas fait grand-chose car ce n'étaient après tout que des plantes vertes, il a attrapé un premier pot. Bref, il a fait une opération de sauvetage écologique.

Etrangement, le jour suivant, Rampa était plutôt… retourné. Après s'être plaint une demi-heure sur les cambriolages de plantes vertes, il avait réalisé que personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans son appartement, et ceux qui le pouvaient ne viendraient sans doute pas cambrioler la faune locale. La faune locale arrosée à l'eau bénite qui plus était.

"C'est toi!"

Aziraphale sursauta et loucha sur le doigt que son ami pointait sur son visage. Il avait plus ou moins arrêté d'écouter ses plaintes quelques minutes plus tôt et venait d'être brutalement ramené à la réalité.

"Hein?"

"C'est toi qui m'a volé mes plantes!"

"Je n'ai pas volé tes plantes."

Ce qui était la vérité vraie. Il n'avait rien volé, il avait simplement mené une opération de sauvetage écologique pour libérer les dites plantes de son joug oppresseur (voir plus haut). Rien à voir avec du vol donc. Il subit pendant presque une minute entière le regard inquisiteur de Rampa avant que le démon ne reprenne.

"D'accord, tu ne les a pas volées… mais tu as fait en sorte qu'elles passent de mon appartement à une autre localisation qui m'est inconnue pour le moment."

Grillé.

"Euh…oui. Mais le traitement que tu leur fait subir est inhumain!"

"En même temps, je suis un démon, ce sont des plantes, je ne vois pas ce que l'humanité aurait à voir dans cette histoire."

L'ange réfléchit un instant avant d'effectivement devoir admettre que son choix de mots avait été hasardeux. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait que le traitement qu'il leur faisait subir était inhumain. Et même si ça n'avait rien à voir, il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser faire. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de soutenir le regard du démon. Rampa avait les yeux plissés, ne laissant plus apparaitre qu'une pointe d'épingle noire d'encre sur ses pupilles jaunes. Un sifflement agacé semblait monter de sa gorge, ce qui n'était tout bonnement pas possible puisque tout le monde sait qu'un sifflement provient de la langue, mais passons. Langue qui d'ailleurs passa une fois sur ses lèvres, comme souvent quand il ne se contenait pas. Aziraphale dut lutter un instant pour garder ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son soi-disant ennemi.

"Rends les moi."

"Non."

Le dos de l'ange se redressa, fort qu'il était de la justice de ses actes, car il agissait pour le Bien, il le savait pertinemment, et Dieu guidait son bras. Enfin sans doute pas, parce qu'il guidait son propre bras et que Dieu avait probablement d'autres choses à faire, mais il savait parfaitement que s'Il s'était intéressé une seconde à ce que faisaient Aziraphale et Rampa à ce moment, il aurait guidé son bras. Ce qui était presque pareil, avouons.

"Dis-moi où elles sont."

"Non."

Rampa, dont le bras n'était visiblement guidé par personne d'autre que lui-même, s'était avancé, d'un pas, puis deux. Il aurait pu paraitre menaçant à n'importe qui d'autre. Après tout, un démon, visiblement énervé qui plus était, ça aurait de quoi terrifier beaucoup de monde. Mais pas Aziraphale. Du moins pas quand le démon en question était Rampa. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs une erreur de sa part. Cette réalisation le frappa quand les deux mains de Rampa s'étaient posées sur ses épaules. Il allait partir dans une tirade bafouillante sur les bienfaits de la retenue et de la non-violence quand les mains du démon descendirent de ses épaules à ses hanches, doucement, avant de se glisser sous son charmant pull jacquard et sa petite chemisette bleue pour… se mettre à le chatouiller.

Aziraphale laissa échapper un couinement hautement viril en tentant de chasser les mains baladeuses du démon qui s'était encore approché et qui arborait désormais un sourire qu'on ne pourrait qualifier que de diabolique. Ce qui ne serait pas vraiment original, vue la personne ainsi qualifiée, mais pour l'instant, Aziraphale n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir à des qualificatifs plus imaginatifs. Il se concentrait déjà assez pour se retenir d'éclater de rire, tout en tentant de repousser les mains qui se baladaient un peu trop loin à son gout sous ses vêtements. Il fallait aussi éviter de trop rougir et de trop fixer ce petit bout de langue qui passait et repassait sur ses lèvres fines. Mais après tout, il suffisait de faire un petit effort.

"Avoue…"

L'ange ne répondit rien mais se contenta de regarder ailleurs, luttant toujours contre les mains de son ami qui n'étaient plus vraiment en train de le chatouiller à cet instant.

"Angel…?"

"…"

"Après tout…"

**XxX**

_Une heure plus tard…_

"Bon… sinon, mes plantes, elles sont où?"

Aziraphale poussa un long soupir, sans pour autant retirer sa main de là où elle reposait dans les cheveux de Rampa, qui lui reposait la tête posée sur son ventre, et venait de lever ses yeux fendus vers lui.

"Je ne te le dirais pas."

Le démon plissa les yeux, tout le côté menaçant de l'action effacé par le fait qu'il avait toujours la joue calée sur son ventre, qu'il était totalement ébouriffé et que ses joues étaient un rien plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée. Visiblement conscient de la situation, le démon se releva et fut instantanément coiffé et bien mis, et même un rien plus habillé. Disons qu'il avait à nouveau son pantalon. Aziraphale se rassit et fut rhabillé à son tour, légèrement gêné d'être nu quand son compagnon était vêtu, et le regarda se glisser vers ses étagères, un air de prédateur sur ses traits. La distraction n'aura décidemment pas duré.

La terreur tomba comme un poids de plomb dans le ventre du blond quand il vit Rampa caresser les tranches de ses livres sagement rangés par ordre alaphétique, de taille et par date sur ses étagères.

"Tu es sûr…?"

"Je ne te le dirais pas."

Sa détermination faiblissait alors que le démon attrapa délicatement un ouvrage et l'ouvrit au hasard, caressant les pages en le regardant dans les yeux, le mouvement étrangement hypnotique et lui rappelant un peu trop ce qui s'était passé un moment plus tôt.

"Sûr…?"

Un gulp sonore retentit dans la pièce silencieuse alors que les doigts de Rampa se dirigeaient dangereusement vers le coin supérieur gauche de la page, le soulevant on ne pouvait plus doucement avant de le rabattre vers l'intérieur, lentement. D'où il était, Aziraphale pouvait presque entendre les fibres du papier lutter contre la force irrépressible du démon. Bientôt elles allaient céder, la corne serait impossible à enlever…

"NON!"

L'ange se jeta sur le livre et le récupéra avant que l'irrémédiable arrive, dévoilant en bafouillant le lieu de captivité des plantes. Il s'en voudrait sans doute plus tard, quand il reverrait les superbes plantes en pot dans l'appartement de son ami. Mais aucune opération de sauvetage écologique ne valait la torture d'une bible… surtout une avec des fautes marrantes.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Non il n'y aura pas de suite tout ça, les reviews sont lues et appréciées!


End file.
